


Sometimes, There are No Words

by thegrrrl2002



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - How vain it is to sit down to write when you have not stood up to live.- Henry David Thoreau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, There are No Words

"What, you don't think I can write a book?"

"I've read your reports, Tony."

Gibbs' hand strokes up Tony's chest, and Tony struggles to keep focus. He loves when Gibbs touches him like that. But he wants Gibbs to understand these books are going to be great. They are going to be best sellers. Tony is going to become rich and famous. Although the famous part will have to wait until after he retires and reveals his pen name. "Hey, if McGee can do it, I can do it. I've got ideas, Boss. Big ideas."

"Right." Gibbs unbuttons Tony's shirt.

"It'll be a series of books, about this fictional team of crime-fighters, a special crack team--"

Gibbs raises an eyebrow. "Sounds familiar."

"Full of mystery and danger and sex--lots of sex."

Gibbs' hand stills on the final button. "Sex?"

"Yes," Tony nods, and smiles his most brilliant smile. "The hero of the stories, a young, brash cop, is having a tempestuous affair with the seasoned team leader."

"Seasoned." It is a statement, not a question.

Tony helpfully unfastens the last button of his shirt, and slips it off his shoulders. This is the tricky part. "Yes, a seasoned veteran of the force. She'll have years of experience under her belt--"

"She?" Gibbs asks carefully. His hand moves from Tony's shoulder to caress his neck in a way that could be considered vaguely threatening, if Tony didn't know better.

"Yeah boss. You do understand, I have to change things around a little so it won't seem so obvious--even though I will be writing under a pen name. Hey, what do you think of Rod Boddington? Or maybe Steve? Steve Boddington?"

"She," Gibbs repeated, with an expression that could be considered thoughtful. Or amused. Or murderous. Even though Tony has been doing the naked thing with Gibbs for a couple months, he still can't always read him. It's both frustrating and intriguing.

"Or maybe William? William Boddington? No, that sounds too stuffy. I want something....swashbuckling."

Gibbs, like any good investigator, refuses to be drawn off-course. "So, I'm the girl in this relationship?" His eyes are hard and flinty, but Tony detects a slight curl to his lips.

"Woman," Tony corrects.

"Oh, that's right. I'm--what was that word? *Seasoned*."

Tony smiles, sidling up against Gibbs and winding an arm around his waist. "You know what? Let's not talk about books anymore." He nuzzles the line of Gibbs' jaw. Gibbs smells good, like coffee and wood and old whisky and really dangerous, "definitely not a good idea but we're doing it anyway" sex.

His favorite kind.

"Just hold it a minute, DiNozzo." Uh oh. No more "Tony". It's DiNozzo now. Not a good sign. Also not a good sign that Gibbs pushes him away, a heavy hand on each shoulder, his expression serious and thoughtful.

Tony talks fast. "See, boss, the way it is, chicks like to read these kinds of books, so I figure the older woman shagging the hot young stud would have broad market appeal."

"Is that what you think?" Gibbs asks, in a tone that indicates that Tony just might want to reconsider. "And you're the hot young stud?"

Tony nods. "Well, yeah, the character will be based loosely on me. But believe me, I'm not at all implying you're the girl-or the woman, nothing like that. There's nothing womanly about you."

"Oh. All right." Gibbs looks bemused. "And here I thought you were implying my seasoned ass was going to get fucked." He turns, pulls his shirt off over his head, and walks toward the bed.

Tony just stands there, staring, surprised beyond words at the offer, because it *is* an offer, in Gibbs' typical oblique way.

"But I guess you're not interested in that kind of thing," Gibbs continues.

"Are you serious?" Tony finally asks. "Would you let me do that?" Because he wants to, god yes, he wants to.

"Let you? Yes, Tony I would let you." Gibbs sits on the bed and takes his shoes off.

"No, really, would you let me do that?" Tony asks again, not sure that he heard correctly. He finishes undressing in a hurry, hopping on one leg, trying to remove his socks and his pants at the same time. Finally, he is naked in front of Gibbs, naked and hard and it still makes him feel fantastically dirty and hot.

And he's going to fuck Gibbs.

Gibbs stares at Tony's crotch and smiles appreciatively. "Your dick, my ass. Yes Tony, I actually want you to do that. Are you *up* for it?"

"I'm up for it. As you can see, really, truly up for it." Tony is so hard he can barely think straight. He had never even considered penetration with Gibbs. It is amazing enough that Gibbs blows him, that Gibbs gets off on getting down on his knees and sucking his cock. That Gibbs wants to bend over and take it up the ass boggles Tony's mind.

"Well, you can't do it from across the room," Gibbs points out.

With a self-conscious laugh Tony starts forward. Gibbs takes hold of his arm and hauls Tony down on the bed, laying back and pulling Tony down next to him. Their naked chests touch, their mouths meet and Tony's brain buzzes the way it always does when Gibbs kisses him, because Gibbs kisses like nobody's business, intent and focused. It's the same way he is during interrogations, and now Tony gets hard whenever Gibbs questions a suspect.

The kissing had surprised Tony, at first. Back when all this had started, he'd expected fast and dirty, just two guys getting each other off. But the first time Tony reached for Gibbs cock, Gibbs intercepted him, sliding a hand around the back of Tony's neck and pulling him in for a long, slow kiss. By time he was done, Tony was whimpering and ready to come in his pants.

No one had ever gotten him quite that hot and bothered before. Certainly not the scores of beautiful women he had fucked.

And now, as soon as they finish kissing, he is going to fuck Gibbs. Even though he's truly enjoying the way Gibbs is stroking his back, sliding his hands all the way down to his ass and kneading it firmly, hard, callused hands on bare skin. Tony's cock rubs on the rough material of Gibbs' jeans and if things continue this way he just might not make it to grand finale. "Hold up--boss--" Tony gasps, breaking away from the kiss.

Gibbs flashes him that small, knowing smile. "Okay, okay. Hey, lift up," he says, unfastening his pants.

Tony helps pull Gibbs' pants off his solidly muscled legs. Gibbs might not be young but he's built--maybe a little soft around the stomach but broad chested and hard everywhere else. "Hmm," Tony sighs, kissing Gibbs' hip and stroking his thick, heavy cock. Gibbs wears his nakedness well, without any hint of vulnerability. Stretching, Gibbs reaches for the bedside table and retrieves a package of condoms and a tube of what must be lubricant.

"You know what you're doing?" Gibbs uncaps the tube.

"Yeah, I do. Do you?" Tony holds out his hand for the cool, slick gel, wondering how many times Gibbs had done this, and who the guys were. Other agents? Total strangers? Fornell?

Gibbs merely smiles, rolls onto his back and pulls his knees up. "Don't worry about being gentle."

"I wasn't going to." Tony settles between Gibbs' legs, and Gibbs obligingly spreads them further apart. Erect cock, pubic hair sprinkled with grey, and strong, hairy thighs. Fuck, he is really going to do this. He is going to shove his cock up Gibbs' ass. "Okay. Are you ready?" Tony asks, petting Gibbs' leg with his non-slick hand.

"Nervous, Tony?"

"Of course not." Tony moves in closer, knees bumping Gibbs' legs. A twisty feeling in his gut and damn it, he is nervous, he's only done this a few times, and. not for years. "Okay, maybe a little."

Gibbs sits up in one smooth controlled movement and pulls Tony in for a kiss. Another slow kiss, a scratch of beard against Tony's chin and then Gibbs lies back down, arms around Tony, bringing him down across his chest, never interrupting the kiss.

Tony relaxes into it, savoring the feel of Gibbs' mouth on his while he reaches down and strokes the warm skin area behind Gibbs' balls. Propping himself up on one arm, he runs his fingers over Gibbs opening before slipping his index finger inside.

Hot and tight he can just imagine what it is going to be like to have those muscles wrapped around his cock. Gibbs groans into his mouth. It's a low, content sound and Tony likes it, likes that he can cause these kinds of noises. Good noises. Another finger and Gibbs pushes into his hand. Gibbs is hot. Gibbs likes it. Gibbs is incredibly smooth on the inside and Tony pushes both fingers in as deep as they could go, rubbing with his fingertips. Gibbs makes another small noise, his cock twitching. Tony raises his head, grinning, and watches Gibbs' face as he pushed his fingers in again. Gibbs stretches his arms up over his head and grins back as Tony fingerfucks him.

"Anytime you're ready," Gibbs tells him, his eyes half-closed.

"Oh, I'm ready. I am so ready." Tony nips at Gibbs' chest. "I was born ready."

Gibbs hands him a condom. "You're the hot young stud. Go for it."

Tony removes his fingers from inside Gibbs' body. "Very ready." He takes the proffered condom, sits back and tries to tear it open, but with lube-slicked fingers, he's unsuccessful. The package slips out of his hands and onto the bed. He reaches for it again but Gibbs is right there, sitting up and tearing the package open himself.

"Smooth, Tony." But there's affection mixed with the amusement in his voice.

Gibbs takes the condom and slowly unrolls it over Tony's cock. Tony dips his head, his forehead resting against Gibbs'. He feels a little shiver of pleasure as Gibbs caresses him, the cool latex clinging to his dick. "I guess I should leave the complicated stuff up to the seasoned veteran?" he whispers, rubbing his cheek against Gibbs'.

Gibbs finishes, fondles Tony's balls and grumbles, "Seasoned, my ass." He gives Tony's balls a gentle tug.

With a huff of laughter, Tony kisses him. "How do you want to do this?" he asks.

"You tell me."

Another prickle of excitement and Tony says, "Turn around." Gibbs turns around, so that he's on his hands and knees in front of Tony.

"Seasoned ass," Tony murmurs appreciatively. He runs his hands over Gibbs' body, up the long, lean back, down along his ribs, over his hips, and then onto Gibbs' ass, his experienced, seasoned ass. He wonders again about Gibbs. Gibbs was married three times, why the hell was that, if this is what Gibbs wants?

He lubes himself up then pushes his cock against Gibbs' hole. It slips in easily. Gibbs' body envelops him, holds him in place, and the pleasure takes his breath away. Gibbs arches his back, ducking his head and angling his hips. Tony asks, "You all right? Does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt." Gibbs' voice is strained. Tony pushes in and slides back out, gently. The movement feels good, really freakin' good and Gibbs lets out a quiet moan that sounds like he was trying to keep it bottled up but failed.

"Yes," Tony hisses, with a hint of triumph in his voice. The nervousness fades away. He hears a soft chuckle, feels it in Gibbs' body, hell, he even feels the vibration in his cock. He's thrusting steadily now, each push of his hips sharp and powerful and he loves it, loves fucking Gibbs. He loves the way Gibbs starts to sweat, the way his shoulderblades flex and move under his skin, the way Gibbs shoves back against his body, as if trying to get Tony's cock in as deep as possible. "Yes," Tony says again.

His hands slide up to Gibbs' shoulders, he curls his body over Gibbs' back. He loves the warmth, the feel of his muscles moving. He mouths Gibbs' neck, licking the sweaty skin, and thrusts with slow, steady strokes. God, he loves sex, and he especially loves it with Gibbs. He wants it to go on forever--it feels that fucking good. He tries to stay in control, but eventually the sensations overload his brain and now he's making his own little noises. He reaches around and wraps his hand around Gibbs' cock. Gibbs gasps, his entire body shudders. Tony grins and jerks Gibbs off with, short, hard strokes. "You like this, Jethro," Tony whispers. "You like it a lot."

"No shit," Gibbs growls back at him. "I--oh, fuck, Tony--"

Gibbs is usually quiet when he comes, disconcertingly so, but this time he moans, long and loud as his cock pulses in Tony's hand. His internal muscles move over Tony's cock, squeezing him, and Tony lets out an excited cry, caught up in the thrill of making Gibbs come, of *hearing* Gibbs come. He pumps harder, clutching at Gibbs' side with a wet hand, and he now he's coming, too, coming so hard it feels like his brain is frying.

"Oh god," Tony moans, shuddering and shaking. "Good, good, this is so damn good."

"Oh yeah." Gibbs is panting beneath him, head down, resting on his forearms. "Nice."

They spend a minute or two silently catching their breath, and to Tony it feels strangely like they had just chased down a perp, aside from the fact they are both naked and his cock is still in Gibbs' ass.

Gibbs seems in no hurry to move. Tony's cock eventually slips out. He holds the condom carefully, then slides it off and tosses it in a nearby wastebasket before crawling over to flop weakly on the bed at Gibbs' side. Gibbs slides down, stretching out his legs until he's flat on the bed. "Not bad," he says with a smile. He looks content and happy. "You really do know what you're doing."

"Told you I did." Tony wonders if his own smile is a getting little too cocky, but Gibbs seems to like him that way, because he pulls Tony in close and tucks his face into Tony's neck with a deep, satisfied sigh. "Although, yeah, I'm not real experienced, but with this kind of inspiration..." Tony's voice trails off as he squeezes Gibbs' ass.

"So, not the seasoned veteran," Gibbs says, and Tony can tell he's still amused by the book idea.

"Just the brash, young hero. And the books are going to be fantastic," Tony insists. "Just you wait."

"Oh, I'm waiting, Tony."

Tony can feel Gibbs smiling against his neck. He hooks a leg over Gibbs' hips, and they lay together like that for some time, sweat cooling their skin. They touch occasionally and Tony likes it, likes the affectionate slide of fingers through his hair, the lazy way Gibbs kisses his throat and touches his nipples. If Tony didn't know better he'd think there was almost something needy about the way Gibbs touches him when they are naked, as if Tony was something Gibbs had wanted for a long, long time.

He's disappointed when at last Gibbs pats him on the hip, sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. Tony doesn't want it to be over just yet, doesn't want to drag his clothes on and head out into the cool night. But Gibbs only says, "I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?"

"Beer?" Tony asks. Gibbs nods, but before he can get up Tony grabs his arm. "Jethro, do you do this kind of thing a lot?" He sounds like such a cop when he says it, but he can't help himself. There's so much he needs to know.

Gibbs gives him a look, and Tony expects him to snap "enough with the questions" or something along those lines. But Gibbs' expression softens, and he looks a little sad. "No," he says.

Tony doesn't know what to say in the face of such sudden candor, so he reaches out, cups Gibbs' face and kisses him.

After a moment's hesitation, Gibbs kisses him back.


End file.
